


You Can Have My Half

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Here,” Auston placed his own plate down in front of Mitchie, “you can have my half.”“Really?!” Mitch looked over at his boyfriend with wide eyes.
Relationships: Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 29





	You Can Have My Half

Mitch loved weddings. He loved the sappiness. He loved the cake. He loved the dancing. He loved the cake. 

“You said cake twice,” Auston informed him as he cut off Mitch’s rambling.

“I know,” Mitch replied with a smile.

+

Mitch knew he would miss the ceremony and he knew he would miss part of the reception - serious, why did his cousin have to get married on the same day as a Leafs game?? - and by the time he and Auston had arrived, they had missed most of the reception and as such most of the cake was gone.

Auston took his seat next to Mitch with a large piece of cake that had been cut in half. Mitch quickly demolished his own half and pouted at the empty plate.

“Here,” Auston placed his own plate down in front of Mitchie, “you can have my half.”

“Really?!” Mitch looked over at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Auston shrugged.

Mitch kissed him quickly and grinned, “Best boyfriend ever!” before starting to demolish the rest of the slice of cake.


End file.
